


Is There Somewhere You Can Meet Me?

by ot4nication



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Harry, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Like, M/M, Prostitute Harry, Young Harry, it's not louis or harry but it's a pretty big deal, so heads up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot4nication/pseuds/ot4nication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, fighting his comfort zone and alcohol levels, decides that the only way he can understand his sexuality is by going home with a prostitue, having no idea where this chance encounter will lead him. Or maybe, to who.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Louis gets piss drunk and is sent home to sleep it off with a friend of a friend who happens to be a male prostitute and has an encounter with a greek god in the bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piccadilly Palare

Louis was miserable. Shitty music pumped through the club and even shittier liquor pumped through his veins. All of the voices and faces around him were blurring in a mix of anxiety and alcohol. Louis was never much for clubbing, but when Zayn said that his social life was in need of repair Louis had to agree. What he hadn't agreed to was hitting up MJ's, a notorious gay bar in Silver Lake on the femme side of LA. Louis didn't mind necessarily. Zayn's sexual preference was "fit and attractive" so Louis had been to quite a few gay bars in his time, but never when he was this wasted. Never when he was this off his game.

Louis glanced up around the hazy venue. Zayn was off in the corner doing his own thing. Monopolizing the hottest guy in the club. He was grinding face to face with a blonde, shirtless twink, whose greatest attributes seemed to be his spiked hair and glitter body spray. Their bodies looked natural. Louis had never felt as comfortable as these two strangers looked. He couldn't take his eyes away, whether it was the alcohol or the lure he wasn't sure but he needed fresh air before he passed out or succumbed to the energy around him.

He pushed himself up are searched over the crowd for an exit; his eyes began lingering over the bodies thumping in rhythm.  He spotted the familiar neon lights on the wall opposite him. He wasn't sure if it was where he had entered, but he quickly decided as long as it carries him away from the constant strobe of colored lights then it didn't matter. The further he walked the more clouded his mind became. He hadn't realized how alcohol he'd had, but it felt like his brain was swimming in it.

He stumbled out of the door, tiny frame squeezing through the heavy petting couples on both sides. The fresh air was a little sobering, but his mind was still a million miles away. Confusion and queasiness flooded through him like blood. His ears rung out, but not so loudly that he could ignore the quiet whimpering he heard on the other side of the building. He looked around, wringing his wrists, and felt bile snake up his throat. It was a sound he recognized but had never heard from someone else. He was going to brush it off, but the muffled whines got louder and desperate pleas filled the still air. He tried to turn around and leave but his curiosity pushed him forward.

Two feet in front of him was a young, muscular boy sitting back on his knees, digging his nails into the standing man's thighs, lips wrapped tightly around him, feverishly bobbing his head up and down. The man on his knees hummed, causing the other man to all but drop down in pleasure. Even from this distance, Louis could clearly see his legs trembling with every bob of muscled boy's head. Louis was hypnotized, only refocusing after a loud popping sound followed by a whine from the older man's throat. "You can watch if you want," the boy in the submissive position laughed, "but it'll cost you." He nodded at Louis' obviously hardening bulge and shrugged, causing bright pink pigment to flush Louis' cheeks. "Suit yourself."

Louis quickly turned around and sat on the pavement, covering his ears to drown out the moans. "What is happening tonight? This is why I don't drink.." He thought to himself. "And why am I.." His thought trailed off while looking down at the bulge behind his zipper. Too drunk to care he began palming over the bulge in his jeans, feeling jolts of pleasure run through him as the man's grunts became more and more frequent.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder. "Hi.. uhm.. I'm Liam. I see you're new here." Louis turned to study the boy. He had to admit, Liam was fit. His face was handsome, his body toned. He was a good looking guy, and Louis struggled to get a single coherent thought out of his mouth.

"Do you have sex for money?" Shit. A smile crossed Liam's lips and he nodded, zero trace of shame in his eyes. "Is there a special discount if I'm not gay?"

Liam broke out into full-on laughter at that. "I'd have to think on that. It's never been offered to me before. But I know it's time you went home, baby boy. Did you come here with someone?"

"Just my friend Zayn. Do you know my little Zaynie?" Louis' words came out as an uncontrollable giggle, slurring, almost without filter. Liam nodded. "Let's go find Zayn.. Knowing him he'll be out all night. Let's talk to him about taking you to mine, yeah."

Louis could feel Liam's nails bluntly dig into the side of his wrist as he led him through the dark club, scanning for Zayn. Louis knew that Liam could pick Zayn out of a crowd boy: male model face with a sex god body, but for some reason, he was nowhere to be found. Louis got closer to Liam, holding him by the arm, starting to feel anxious about his lost friend. Liam gazed at him with an almost protective look in his eyes, sending a shiver down Louis' spine. A man had never looked at Louis that way and he shouldn't be enjoying it because: "I'm not gay," he slipped, leaving Liam looking confused and offended. "No one said you were.. Am I not allowed to look at you? If you aren't gay then why are you at a-" he cut off in a sigh of relief, spotting Zayn by himself at the bar. Louis could feel Liam's muscles relax under his hands and quickly recoiled. He wasn't homophobic by any means, he was just aware that getting drunk and agreeing to go home with a male hooker gave off a pretty homosexual vibe.

"Uhm.. Zayn? Hi," Liam squawked. Louis could see the crimson highlighting Liam's round, chubby cheeks. A bubble of laughter built up in Louis, unable to hold it back. He interrupted the other boy's conversation by coming up behind Liam and pinching his cheek, drawing out his words, "Does baby Wee-um have a crush on my Zaynie Waynie?" giggling again and almost falling to the floor. Liam reached out to hold him steady him, cutting his eyes back and forth between Louis and Zayn as if to say, "see what I mean?".

"I can take him home and let him crash at mine tonight. You know me well enough to know I won't try anything, and I'm assuming you're nowhere near done here. He's just too drunk for me to feel comfortable dropping off at his house.. Especially once I heard that he was a friend of yours," Liam reasoned, blushing deeper.

Louis' drunk mind was struggling to put two and two together, but his mouth was moving faster than his mind. "You two actually know each other?" His question caused a dark look to pass between Liam and his friend. Liam nodded at Zayn. Louis could see the hesitancy to answer the question in Zayn's eyes, almost as if he actually didn't know how to reply at all. "We used to be pretty close," he offered with a knowing smile. "Louis, he's right. You really don't need to be alone tonight. I trust Liam.. You'll be safe with him." Zayn then turned, only acknowledging Liam. "But you better keep him away from the other boys. My faith in them is severely lacking. Thank you, Li.."

Liam nodded slowly and turned back to Louis, "Are you okay with spending the night at mine?" Louis nodded and bit his bottom lip, "Do I have to pay you for this?" Liam laughed and hoisted the smaller boy up over his shoulder with a few small whines and words of protest. Louis struggled to keep his eyes open, alcohol completely fogging his brain. He was already asleep before Liam put him in his front seat.

*******************************************************************

"Mate, wake up. Fuck.. What did Zayn say your name was? Man, wake up." Louis felt strong, steady hands shaking his shoulders. "Loouu-eeee. It's Louis!" He groaned sleepily and tried to roll over, smacking his face into a wall. He rubbed his nose, barely feeling the pain compared to his throbbing skull. "Where am I?"

Liam laughed at the poor boy, shaking his head. He walked out of the room and sauntered back in with a glass of water and two aspirin. "You really don't remember anything, do you, Louis?" Louis blushed but shook his head no. "Well, my name's Liam. You stayed here last night because you were too pissed to go home alone. I'm friends with Zayn."

Everything rushed back to Louis at once: the club, the drinking, and Liam on his knees behind the building. Louis' face flushed white as he nodded. He had never seen anything like that. He uneasy feeling settling in his stomach from the amount of alcohol he consumed. He shot up and covered his mouth. "Fuck, third door on the right!" Liam yelled.

Louis ran into the bathroom barely making it on time. He threw himself in front of the toilet, unable to hold back the vomit already making its way out. The sound of the shower was barely audible over the pounding in his head. He was in too much pain to even care, until a deep, slow voice questioned, "Rough morning, Li?" Louis tried to speak up to the stranger, but right as he opened his mouth he felt the bile rise back up and leaned back over the toilet. He hadn't even noticed the water had stopped until he heard the curtain fly open and a gasp. Louis whipped his head around just in time to see the naked god before him.

The boy was tall, with wet brown curls hanging past his shoulders. Beads of water were running down his toned muscles and the tattoos littering his skin. The boys face held signs of confusion, but he was making no effort to hide his body and Louis was taking advantage of every second. Trailing his eyes down the butterfly on his chest, past his happy trail, all the way down to his...

"Ahem?" The beautiful boy coughed, grabbing a towel to dry his hair. "Who the fuck are you and why are you staring at my dick AND throwing up in my bathroom? Pick one." Louis pushed himself up out of the floor, trying not to look intimidated by the larger boy, finding it very hard to look tough when your opposer has at least 6 inches on you in height, and you've already seen how many inches he has down below.

"Uhm.. Hi. Sorry. I'm Louis. I came home with Liam last night." After the words left Louis' mouth he immediately regretted it.

"I'm Harry," the other boy growled as a devilish smirk began to play over his lips and his eyes darkened, unable to hide the amusement from his face. "So, you're a customer then?"

Louis' entire face flushed a bright red, stammering around for an explanation. "Oh! No! I.. I.. I just slept here last night. I'm a friend.. a friend of Liam's.." He rushed all his words together in a flustered mess, only causing Harry's amusement to deepen and the laughter to begin

"If you're just a friend then where did that love bite come from?" Louis shot over to examine both sides of his neck in the mirror, earning even louder laughs from Harry. "God, he looks so beautiful when he laughs".. "Nice try, mate, but Liam doesn't have friends. Well, apart from me and the blonde boy wonder in the next room, so you can cut the lies. Nothing to be embarrassed about. But I don't see why a man as good looking as you would ever have to pay for sexual gratification.. I would have you pinned down to my bed in two seconds fla-"

"I should probably go call Zayn!" Louis squeaked out, cutting him off. Another look of confusion crossed Harry's face, accompanied by a look of fear. "You know Zayn? Like, Liam's Zayn?"

Louis nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure how they know each other..." But Harry was already walking out the door, frantically yelling, "Liam! What the fuck are you doing? Not this shit again, no fucking way." Harry walked off down the hall, leaving Louis alone and confused in some near strangers' bathroom.

Harry's angry accusations were vibrating off the walls. Louis slowly crept out of the bathroom, slinking down the wall to the corner. His damp curls were hanging low, leaving wet streams running down his shoulders, down his ink-splattered skinand getting lost where his soft towel hung low on his hips, causing Louis' mouth to water. Louis couldn't help but ogle the way his jaw clenched as his voice got louder and louder. Harry's choice of words seemed more concerned than angry, but they were coming out in frantic yells, as if that was the only way to get his point across.

"I thought you were fucking done with him! Do you remember how much he hurt you? Because me and Niall definitely do," he growled, gesturing to the smaller blonde boy across the room. The boys bright blue irises were a slightly darker shade than Louis', shining bright in contrast because of how bloodshot his drooping eyes were. Louis reasoned this must have been the boy wonder Harry had mentioned..

Louis was snapped out his thoughts by the sound of shattering glass. In his dazed haze, he had managed to knock a picture frame off the wall while subconsciously drifting closer and closer to the dramatic scene in front of him. "Fuckfuckfuck.."

The three boys quickly turned at the sound of the crash. "Bloody hell!" Harry started. "You're also bringing home that piece of shit's friends as clients now?" Harry let out an angry laugh, pushing back the wet hair that had matted against his forehead. The anger in his words was now evident. Venom shooting through his every syllable, all aimed at Louis who had clearly had enough.

Louis walked over to Harry, shoving both hands into his chest. The larger boy had signs of shock on his face, awed at the fact that this tiny man had been able to move his large frame. His impressed state immediately dissapeared when Louis' right fist struck against his cheek, knocking him back into a couch. "Listen here you fucking wanker, I am not a fucking customer! Or client! Or what the fuck ever you want me to be! And I swear if you say one more thing about Zayn I'll-"

Louis paused, words trapped in his throat. Harry was now sitting down in front of him, biting his lip to try to contain the smirk playing out on his face. He rubbed his fingers over the reddening flesh where Louis had hit him, quirking his eyebrows while gazing up at Louis. The rest of the room sat silent, shocked, unable to move or even breath. "Have you quite finished?" Louis spat, glaring at Harry who just nodded in reply, grin still displayed on his wet, puffy lips.

"Could cut the sexual tension here with a knife," Niall giggled, face starting to show signs of life. Louis turned to glare at him in disgust but Liam interjected, "To try to quickly clear a few things up.. Louis here was absolutely sauced and found me outside, having no idea that Zayn and I used to know each other. Zayn was all over some twink boy-"

"Of course he was," the other three boys mumbled in unison.

"-and was probably going home with the lad.. So, I thought Louis could just sleep it off here. I didn't know, Mr. Styles, that I had to check all guests in with you. I'm allowed to have guests that aren't 'customers', yeah?" Harry huffed in annoyance rolling his eyes, and Louis just nodded along until realization hit him. "Wait, your last name is Styles? Harry Styles? This just keeps getting better and better."

Louis began laughing uncontrollably, covering his mouth as the look of annoyance across Harry's face furrowed deeper and deeper. "What's the problem with my name?"

Louis looked around. grinning at nothing in particular. "Nothing, I suppose.. Except the fact that it sounds like a stripper name.."

"Well, I'm a prostitute.. So, I guess that makes sense."

Louis began nodding slowly, letting all the information sink in. "You do what Liam does too?" If Louis wasn't mistaken Harry's cheeks shifted to a pale shade of pink. He nodded, pursing his lips together as if it wasn't something he really wanted to discuss, but he laughed on anyway. "It can be a pretty fun job if you let it be, you know?"

Louis opened his mouth to reply but was stopped by a familiar ringtone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, reading Zayn's name off the screen. He excused himself from the room before sliding the screen to answer the call.

"Where the fuck you at, mate? I went by your house and you weren't there. I didn't remember taking you home last night, but I assumed you got a cab.."

Louis began picking rolled up lint off the shoulder of his sweater. "You don't remember? You got piss drunk and one of your friends took me home."

"One of my friends? Louis.. Where are you?"

Louis sighed, "I'm sitting in the home of the lovely Liam the hooker."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. He hasn't given me any more hints than you did last night yourself.."

"I was that gone? I don't even remember seeing him last night. Listen, mate, I know you're probably curious about it all but I don't really-"

"Save it," Louis whispered "But it would be nice if we could meet up. I have a few questions about one of his friends.."

There was a short pause on the other side of the line before Zayn cleared his throat. "Alright, who?"

Louis checked over his shoulder before replying slowly, "A Mr. Harry Styles.."


	2. No More of Your Fairy Stories

Louis gently tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, slowly rolling the straw resting in his glass in circles. The pale hairs growing out of his arms were standing on edge because of the frigid air filling the small diner. Whenever Louis needed to get a favor or information from Zayn going to Wayback Burgers was always the way to go. Zayn slowly chewed the meat of his burger, savoring every bite. Louis wasn't sure if Zayn was taking his time out of pure enjoyment or to avoid the questions. He began anyway. 

"So," Louis started, "are you going to tell me how you and Liam met or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Zayn took a long, hesitant breath. "It was a long time ago. Before I had come out to you or my family. I was out dancing in a club one night, and this beautiful, fit boy came out of nowhere, begging to buy me a drink.. Trying to play hard to get I didn't accept right away. I went and danced alone for a while, but I never took my eyes away from him for longer than 5 seconds, and every time I'd find him our eyes would connect, and I swear I could feel it. His passion, his want, and something.. deeper. I'm not sure. Something magical. 

"He was very persistent. I don't think that cocky smile left his lips for the entire night. He seemed like the type who was used to being in control, so I wanted to make him sweat it out. I went over to the bartender and asked him to send the fruitiest, girliest drinks over to him. The look on his face when the drink server brought it over to him was priceless. His cheeks flushed bright red, and his eyes began to bug out of his head. He said something to the drink boy that I couldn't quite make out, but it led to the boy pointing over to me and his face flushed even deeper.

"After the boy went back behind the bar Liam made his way over to me to introduce himself instead of just shoving his drink invitations down my throat and asked me if I wanted to get out of there. I turned him down, but gave him my number and told him if he was still thinking about me in the morning he could call and I would meet him for coffee. You cannot imagine my surprise when he actually called the next morning.

"He wanted to take me out for breakfast but told me that location was up to me, so I had him drive me here. This place has killer waffles in the morning... Anyway, we sat in the corner booth over there, and he asked me all sorts of questions about my life. We seemed to hit it off great. He made me laugh, and he didn't judge me for a second when I told him that my biggest fears were swimming and roller coasters. We ended up going on a few more dates and hooked up a few times before I learned what he.. did for a living.. and I had to end it."

Zayn let out a shaky breath as he finished, refusing to look up and make eye contact with Louis. Louis looked back at his friend, shocked and betrayed. How could Zayn go all this time without telling his best friend about his romantic attachment to such a beautiful boy (and such a beautiful hooker!) Zayn seemed to sense the disappointment brewing in Louis. "Listen, mate, I dated Liam while I was still questioning my sexuality.. I wasn't ready to come out yet. I was really young and dumb, but then when it was over I just wanted to pretend it never happened. I should've told you, and I regret not telling you, but I was just so young."

Louis nodded, letting all this information sink in. "I understand, man. I just wish I could have been here for you through that. Wait, you came out to me when we were still really young. How old were you when you two dated?"

Zayn paused and looked back down, gritting his teeth. "I was 17."

"So, that means Liam was..."

"16." Zayn began awkwardly doodling with his fingertip through the damp condensation left behind on the table. Louis nodded again, not knowing where else to steer the conversation. He hated that Liam had been doing this for God knows how long, but he still couldn't lead his mind away from the curly hair lad from the bathroom.

Zayn laughed at the flustered look crossing Louis' face. "You're thinking about Harry, yeah? Since when were you into guys?"

Louis blushed feverishly, forgetting that the person he had been obsessing over was in fact a male and that he was in fact straight, regardless of this particular boys flawless, hairless thighs and tight muscles cascading down his body. Louis Tomlinson is in fact straight. He let out a sigh, and pushed his fingers back through the messy fringe he had left falling into his face. "I'm not into him, you twat. Just curious is all. I've never met someone who could throw sass back in my face like he can." Louis returned to spinning his straw; now it was his turn to feel the heat of his inquisitor. "Do you know anything about him?"

Zayn sighed and looked at the loose tiles in the ceiling. "He's two years younger than you, and he's a professional at scamming sweet boys like you into thinking he could ever be interested. They are prostitutes, Lou! You can't very well let your first boyfriend be a fucking hooker."

"I get it, Zayn. I fucking get it. I'm straight, okay? I just wanted to know what the best way to handle him would be if I saw him again."

Zayn let out a low laugh, shaking his head. "You're not going to see him again, Louis. Liam and his friends are off limits. You can't go near them again, it's just not good for you."

Louis shot up to his feet, causing the dishes on the table to clash and clang together, tipping and spilling over the table cloth. "Just because you've been with me my whole life doesn't make you some kind of surrogate parent to me, yeah? Just mind your own fucking business and stay out of my life."

Louis ripped his wallet from his back pocket and grabbed all of the cash nestled inside, throwing it down on the table into the remains of his milkshake, before storming out the door. He could barely hear the dinging of the door echo off feet hitting pavement and music from every corner drowning out his thoughts, and that was exactly how he liked it.

He stumbled outside Wayback Burgers, mumbling to himself, "Who the hell does he think he is? Fascist, secretive little twat.. You think you know a person, and then just.. He dated a stripper? Fucked a stripper? My best friend since childhood.. Wait, my best friend since childhood dated and then dumped a stripper. Zayn left him because he was a stripper? Who does that? Liam was probably venerable.. Why the fuck am I even thinking about this, ugh.." Louis slowed down and looked up to the sky, eyes crinkling under the brightness of the sun. He cocked his leg out and rested his hands on his hips, letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know why I'm doing this.."

Louis heard a low chuckle from behind him and whipped around to see a rather tall, good looking man, giggling with his hand over his mouth. He long, lanky body was paired to his sharp, chiseled face. "You okay, man?" A scowl grew over Louis' face, until the whimsical sound of his laughter bubbled into Louis' ears.

"Why are you laughing at my obvious discomfort?" Louis calmed, staring over at this peculiar man walking his way over, a small, comfortable saunter in his step. Louis rolled his tongue over his front teeth, trying to suppress more laughter from bubbling out.

"Don't often see a grown toddler talking to himself while walking down Hollywood Boulevard. Oh, wait, yeah I do. They're just usually not this attractive." The man smirked and then quickly winced at his words. "Did I just call you an attractive toddler?" He shook his head at himself and kept laughing.

Louis smiled fondly, "Are you trying to flirt with me, you.. you.." Louis trailed off, raising his eyebrows attempting understanding. The man quickly picked up the cue. "Oh, Nick. My name's Nick. And no, not flirting, just observing. I'm off the market." Nick pursed up his lips and winked at Louis, pink dusting across his tanned cheeks. "Speaking of, have you seen another grown toddler running around? He's a bit taller, curly headed, dripping in awkward?"

They both laughed before Louis ran his fingers back through the bangs that had fallen into his eyes. "So, you're.. gay?" He stuttered, drawing a subtle discomfort from Nick before quickly recovered, "No! That came out rude. I was just curious. I'm not uncomfortable. I was just drawing a conclusion."

Nick smiled a little bit, nodding slowly. "It's just.. I assumed you were gay too. And now I'm feeling a little embarrassed for doing the stereotypical thing I get mad at others for doing.." He paused, scratching his head, "I promise I didn't think you were uncomfortable. I can just see that even my joke-flirting was assuming your sexuality before I even knew who you were, and I kind of feel like an ass. So. Straight then?" Louis slowly nodded in reply and Nick continued, "I was being serious when I said that I had lost my toddler. I really need to get to finding him. He's such an overgrown child there's no way he's staying out of trouble." Louis and Nick both looked around, glancing up and down the sidewalks and into the clear glass fronts of the stores on both sides. "Would you help me look for him? I'm terribly sorry."

Louis laughed to himself, "Let's get on with it. I don't have much else to do." Louis began walking down the sidewalk, urging Nick to follow, "Tell me about him?"

Nick flushed, shaking his fingers through the too high quiff piled up on his head. "Uh. Okay. Where to start. He's gorgeous. Adorably young. He does all of these ridiculously cute, childish things.. it's just all so endearing. He's got these gorgeous brown curls, and piercing green eyes. His laugh can fill up a room. Dimples you could swim in. And an ass you could.. mm.." Nick trailed off, noticing the wide eyed look crossing Louis' face. "Too much?" Louis shook his head no, and Nick continued. "He's a great boy. A little sassy sometimes, but mostly just awkward and cute and like I previously said, he's a complete over grown toddler. What about you? Girlfriend?"

Louis shook his head. "I don't date a lot. Social skills are kind of low on my résumé," he confessed, continuing. I've just been playing the field mostly. Sometimes not even my field. Last night I actually got wasted at MJ's-" Nick coughs in small shock, "..yeah, gay club. I'm aware. Ended up going home with a boy and dealing with an awkward 'what a small world it is' moment that made me, his roommates, and my best friend all slightly uncomfortable."

"Would you like to elaborate on this story? Sounds fascinating.."

Louis chuckled again, gritting his teeth, "It's not a huge deal. I just got beyond wasted and I was jealous my best friend was ignoring me for some blonde.. I just.. Zayn just.."

"You know Zayn?"

"Fuck, is he that famous in your world?"

"Haha, no. I've just heard a lot about him. Friends of friends. Friends of ex's. Anyway.. I think I spot my man. Thank you for looking with me." Nick obviously slightly offended turns away from Louis. "Harry! Harry, baby, come here! Come meet my new friend."

Louis's entire body froze. He could now see the lanky boy bounding over. Kinked spirals spilling over his shoulders. Even more beautiful than they were with water beading on the ends. Louis didn't assume he'd be seeing this annoying boy again, especially this soon. "I'm getting sick of this small world bullshit.. I moved to LA for a reason." Harry just jogged over, smile plastered across his face, "Long time no see, yeah?" Louis' scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

Louis felt Nick's body tense up beside him adding an extra layer of tension to the conversation. Louis looked over to Nick, mumbling softly, "You know what I told you earlier? About my crazy day and my small world bullshit? Well, Harry here covers most of it.. and.." Louis looked down at his feet, drowning is his thoughts. How the fuck would this happen? Nick and Harry. Does Nick know about Harry? About what he does? Louis' time in his thoughts was short lived, Nick cutting him off. "So, who did you go home with?"

"Excuse me?" Louis questioned, not following.

Nick shrugged nonchalantly. "You said you went home with a boy last night. And you just confessed that you met my boy last night.. So, Liam, Niall, or my big, sexy baby right here?"

Louis coughed, off guard. "Fuck.. what? You know? About.. Of course you.. I'm.."

Bellowing laughter came from Nick and Harry both, bent over, holding their guts. Nick smirked and put his hand out, trying to hail a cab. "No, no, don't tell. Let me guess. Liam? You look like the type. Now I get it all. The Zayn stuff. It's all making sense. Well, this was all really fun. Hazzy, baby, get in the cab." Harry complied as Nick turned to Louis and shook his hand. "Thanks for helping and for the laugh. Maybe we'll bump into each other again soon. Small world like you said?" Nick climbed into the car, and shut the door, rolling down the window to shout a quick goodbye before leaving Louis behind in the dust, even more confused than he was this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were curious about the chapter titles they're all titles or lines from songs about prostitution. They're all songs I actually enjoy, not just random songs, so if you wanted to listen to them while you read you could, but it's not like an official track for a chapter.


	3. Bang and Blame

The second he was seated in the car, Harry could feel his body tense up. He wanted to turn to catch a glimpse of Louis before they pulled away, but he didn't dare. He knew the kind of response that would pull from Nick, and if his possessive words were any indication of what kind of night Harry was in for he wouldn't even think about pushing it. As the engine turned, the driver slid the thick privacy screen between the front cab and the passengers shut, thickening the air with the tension in the backseat. He kept his eyes on his boyfriend’s shoes, avoiding his gaze at all costs. Now there wasn’t just one mistake he’d made but two. He felt long, thin fingers snake through his sweaty curls and tug tight, the violator pulling his head up so they’d be forced to look at eachother's eyes. His boyfriend’s breath was hot on his cheek, as he struggled to force himself to look anywhere else besides the stern eyes beside him. “Baby thinks he can run off whenever he wants, huh?” A smirk played across Nick’s lips, but the look in his eye, the one Harry had become oh so accustomed to, was unmistakable. Harry shot a look of worry through the partition, hoping to make eye contact with the driver but his face was pulled right back into position before he was able to get his attention. “And why didn’t you tell me about this new customer? Are you keeping secrets from daddy?” His words rang out in a playful tone, but the grip he had on Harry was anything but ludic.

Harry drew in a short breath, testing the waters before allowing himself to speak. “I’m sorry. I just wanted to look at some of the shops downtown while you were paying the tab, and I got a little turned around. And Louis.. he’s not even my customer, he was Liam’s friend. I don’t think he’s ever coming back around. They didn’t shag, he just needed a place to rest and Liam can't say no to Zayn, you know that.” Nick let out a low laugh before shoving Harry’s face into the partition, causing his lip to split and a trickle of blood to slip from his nose. Harry could see the driver’s eyes widen, but he didn’t seem to make a move to end the violence.

"Are you on a first name basis with this bloke then? So chummy, yeah?" Nick continued to smash his face into the divider, blood and tears smearing over the thick plastic. Harry's choke sobs were cut off over the sounds of the radio and the tires rolling across the pavement. "You flirted with him right in front of my face, and now you need to be punished. Don't you agree?"  
Harry nodded, causing the blood to smudge onto his cheek. He struggled to find words as muffled sobs slid from mouth. "Just please don't hurt me. I'll be a good boy, just please."

Nick released his grip on Harry, subtly calming down until the throbbing feeling of fingers in his hair was just a memory. Harry turned his head to the side, watching the pavements roll into each other as the sky filtered through the pinks and blues hues in it's reserve. The colors left bruising patterns throughout the sky. Harry was well aware that his face was covered in these same colors, but he knew at this moment he was far from beautiful. He was simply a mess. The cab pulled up outside of Nick's familiar apartment building, but Harry couldn't seem to get himself to move. Nick prodded him along with a rough squeeze of the knee, jolting Harry back into reality and out of the cab. Harry stumbled toward the front door, avoiding glimpses of his face in any reflective surface, while Nick mumbled some kind words and payed the cabbie. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine; he couldn't be sure whether it was from the chill or the anticipation frosting the air. He had never been so unsure of what was awaiting him on the other side of the door. He could feel his stomach flopping and fear rising up his throat as Nick approached the door and turned the key, enveloping the darkness of the entryway in a milky, hazy moonlight. Harry thought the darkness might have been better.

********************************

Louis angrily flung the door of his apartment open, flipping off his shoes before walking too far onto the already stained carpet. The hallway walls were lined with mirrors and other reflective surfaces, and Louis couldn't handle the thought of looking at his own reflection. He stumbled his way through the dark into the living room, softly illuminated by his always on telly. He fished his cell phone out of his jeans and noticed he had seven missed calls. All were from Zayn, undeniably spurred by his temper tantrum in the diner earlier, but he was no where near prepared to have that conversation. Zayn had always been the level headed voice of reason in their relationship and Louis didn't want to be reasonable after the embarrassment and accusations he just faced, he just wanted to let himself feel. He let his shaky fingers snake their way through his quiffed hair, combing through the generously applied tacky hair gel. He needed to focus.

What possible reasoning could he use to explain his blooming fascination with this boy he didn't even know. Seeing Harry made him feel things that he didn't even want to think about. There was something oddly fascinating about him, apart from his obvious good looks. It was simply in the way he carried himself, that's all it could be. He had an air of arrogance about him, but his boyish looks and cherubic grin battled the immediate hesitation he would usually feel with someone so cocky.He wasn't obsessed, he was just interested. Even as the words ran through Louis' mind he knew they couldn't be true.

Louis walked over to the couch and flung himself face down into it, sighing dramatically into the thick air around him. He couldn't let his thoughts consume him this deeply again. What was there to even think about? He was never going to see this boy again...even though that's what he had thought last time. "Fuck, I need to grow up," he groaned to the empty room, sliding the smooth flesh of his thumb pad over the cracked and shattered screen of his iPhone. He listened to the god awful ring back tone Zayn had set up on his shitty Nokia flip phone until the song abruptly cut. "I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours, you prick. I was fucking worried about you." Louis laughed and rolled his eyes. Zayn had always been somewhat of a mother to him, and he should've known better than to ditch him and not expect a search party. Louis slowly pushed himself up to dig for his remote inside the cushions, mostly ignoring all the words coming from his nagging friend's mouth until a certain word pulled him out of autopilot. "Wait," Louis blurted. "What about Harry?"

Zayn groaned, "This wasn't even about Harry! It was about me. Liam called me. HE called ME. Can you believe it? Yeah, he only called because Harry never came back home or answered their calls, but why on Earth would he call me about that? Bet you he just wanted to hear my voice, don't you think?"

"He never came back home?" Louis fully pushed himself up, as if being more alert would help him figure things out quicker. "I just saw him after I left you. He was with with his boyfriend. Is he okay?" As soon as Louis said the words he could hear Zayn's agitation through the phone. "Yes, Mrs. Styles, everything is fine. Your husband is fine. I already had to calm Liam down. Please tell me that you can handle yourself better than that."

Louis was tempted to hang up right then, but he figured that tormenting Zayn for a bit would be more satisfactory."You're really going to call me a house wife when you just called me eight times to tell me that your old flame still has your phone number?" Louis pushed his fallen hair from his eyes, and rolled onto his back, staring at the glow star stickers that had been on his ceiling since God knows when and listened as Zayn rattled off about Liam for a good hour, wondering if Harry really was alright wherever he was, and wondering why he even cared at all before ending the call.

He tossed and he turned away from all the thought rolling through his head. Could he be gay? He’d never seen himself as the judgmental type, but that also didn’t mean it was something he was into. He’d never slept with a man, but he obviously got a little flirty while he was drunk. Louis pulled out his laptop and brought up his google search engine, looking both ways as if he was committing some terrible act before systematically typing in every sexual phrase he’d ever heard come from Zayn’s mouth. He decided to start simple and type “boy on boy” into the bar and click enter. Absolutely nothing helpful came up. He sat still for a second before taking the plunge. His fingers typed “gay porn” in the search bar and tried again, this time a little more successful. Louis clicked the video tab and noticed a link for porn hub and followed it to a video. And then another. And another. Louis didn’t even notice how hard he had gotten until he stumbled upon a video titled “CURLY HAIRED KID FUCKS TEEN”. Louis started the video and immediately could tell what boy the title was about. You couldn’t quite see the boy’s face, but his tight, corkscrew curls added another level of "youngness" to him. Watching the boy’s curls bounce up and down while he rocked himself into the boy spread out in front of him he couldn’t help but imagine Harry. Louis felt his cock twitch and slowly pushed his hand down to his jeans, unbuttoning and allowing his full length to spring up. He wrapped his hand around his dick, slowly stroking his hand down to the base, unable to pull his eyes from the screen. He bit his lip, noticing the only sounds spilling through his loft were the moans from the laptop and his shallow breathing. He began focusing more on his tugs than the video allowing him to fantasize about how the water dripping down Harry’s tattoos from this morning looked unsettlingly familiar to the sweat dripping down the curly haired boy from the video’s tattoos in exactly the same places. Louis slowed down a bit at the realization. Of course his mind would subconsciously find the closest looking boy he could to Harry, that wasn’t much of a surprise, but what are the chances that he would find someone with the same tattoos? Louis pulled the laptop back into his lap and turned up the volume. The tattoos, the features, and the low, husky voice were all a dead ringer for his current obsession. but it wasn’t until the male star looked dead eye at the camera that he could no longer deny that this was in fact Harry Styles. Louis let out a dramatic gasp as he accidentally shot his load across the screen before chunking his laptop in the floor.


End file.
